


Pretty

by OddSocks



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face Slapping, Groping, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddSocks/pseuds/OddSocks
Summary: Bodhi catches the unwanted attention of his Commanding officer.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/OMC (noncon), Galen Erso/Bodhi Rook (background)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



The first thing that notified Bodhi that something was off in the new command was in inspections. He had experience with them, of course. They were something you had to go through when you worked for the Empire, but previously they had ranged from either super strict where you couldn’t get away with anything, to a cursory glance that nothing was obviously off. He preferred the laid-back approach, but at least with a strict Commander you knew what you got. The Commander at Eadu was… different. He’d ignore things that were obviously wrong, like a bed being sloppily made, or someone’s shoes being unpolished, but then little things would catch his attention, like the flight suit not sitting right, and then he would come up to Bodhi to fix it himself, straighten it out, and pat Bodhi on the chest, telling him how fine he looked. The touches started lingering. He’d even do it when Bodhi was absolutely certain there was nothing wrong with how he looked. It never happened to the other two cargo pilots at Eadu, just to Bodhi, which made the other pilots avoid him. Bodhi understood them, even if it hurt: the trick to surviving in the Empire was to avoid being noticed. If Bodhi was unlucky enough to have been singled out for attention, the others didn’t want to be caught in Bodhi’s circle.

But there was Galen. On a small base like Eadu, everyone knew each other, and some of the normal boundaries were displaced. A scientist could choose to sit with a cargo pilot, even though cargo pilots ranked among the lowest on the base, only above cleaners and cooks and other support staff. Even Stormtroopers ranked higher. But Galen didn’t care. He was also set apart from the other scientists, an outcast, like Bodhi, and in their loneliness they found each other. Although neither of them ever said it, they neither wanted to be there – Galen forced by Krennic, and Bodhi forced by poverty and his obligation to support his family.

Bodhi could talk to Galen. It all came spilling out, how the Commander kept making excuses to touch him. It seemed so small, laid out like that. In the grand scheme of things, there were plenty who had it worse: a slightly handsy Commander was nothing compared with seeing your wife shot and not knowing where your daughter was. It sounded like nothing. But Galen didn’t treat it like nothing: he was sympathetic, he understood that it didn’t feel like nothing, that such a small thing could make a person feel so uncomfortable, so helpless.

“Your suit is bunched up in the crotch, Ensign,” said the Commander at the next inspection. Bodhi was fairly certain it was not. “I’ll fix it for you.”

“Thank you Commander, but I can fix it myself, Sir.”

The two other pilots on either side of Bodhi leaned away slightly as the Commander’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you questioning me, Ensign Rook?” he asked. And Bodhi needed the job, needed the money, he had a family to support, he needed to not be dishonorably discharged and make it worse for his family, so he said,

“No, Sir,” and let the Commander lingeringly “straighten out” his flight suit, running his fingers over and around Bodhi’s cock, as he closed his eyes and wished himself far, far away.

He found Galen in his rooms afterwards, and Galen could immediately tell something was wrong.

“It doesn’t feel like much worse than normal,” Bodhi said, after he had told Galen briefly what had happened with the Commander. “But also it does, you know?”

“I’m sorry that happened,” Galen said. “If there was anything I could do to change things for you, I would.”

“I know,” Bodhi said. “You’re here, that’s enough.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“It is.”

And Galen put his arms around Bodhi and kissed him, and for a moment, Bodhi forgot all about the Commander’s touch.

It wasn’t to last. Soon enough, Bodhi found himself being called into the Commander’s office.

“You’ve been spending time with one of the scientists, Galen Erso,” the Commander said. “Be careful you don’t get above yourself, Ensign Rook.”

Bodhi said nothing.

“I don’t want you to get uppity, like you did at inspection the other day, and not know your place. You don’t want to forget who you answer to, do you?”

Bodhi said nothing.

“Who do you answer to, Ensign Rook?”

Bodhi could no longer say nothing.

“You, Sir,” Bodhi said.

“Who commands you?”

“You, Sir.”

The Commander came round and crowded into Bodhi’s space.

“Good. Remember that.”

He stroked one hand along Bodhi’s face.

“You’re very pretty, aren’t you?” he asked.

Bodhi didn’t know how to answer that, so he said nothing. The Commander reached one hand back to Bodhi’s hair, and gave a sharp tug to the knot at the nape of his neck.

“Answer me when I ask you a question, Ensign. You’re a pretty thing, _aren’t you_?”

Bodhi said,

“Yes, Sir,” because that seemed the safest thing to say.

The hand stayed around his hair, an implicit threat, as the Commander ghosted a kiss to Bodhi’s mouth, lips barely touching each other.

Then his hands came round to Bodhi’s shoulders and pushed him away roughly. Bodhi stumbled a bit, but managed to catch his balance.

“Get out of here. Get back to your duties,” the Commander ordered. Bodhi stumbled out of the office, and put a hand on the wall to support himself. He knew what had almost happened in that office, what would have happened if the Commander hadn’t stopped himself. He wondered how long until the Commander didn’t stop himself.

Galen took one look at Bodhi and had him in his rooms in a flash. They were larger than the dorm Bodhi shared with the other two cargo pilots. Bodhi knew he shouldn’t go, he knew the Commander was jealous and didn’t like him spending time with Galen, but he also hadn’t been given a direct order not to, so he wouldn’t exactly be disobeying, and he needed the friendly contact.

“It’s not right,” said Galen. “That he’d do that. It’s an abuse of authority.”

“What’s anyone going to do?” Bodhi asked. “He’s my Commanding Officer, he can do anything he wants to me. I can’t report it – I’d be the one ruined, not him. I can’t ask for a different assignment, that would be a mark on my record. I can’t do anything. I’m stuck, and there’s nothing I can do!”

He took a calming breath.

“I just have to endure. And hope he doesn’t take more than I can give.”

“It’s what the Empire does,” Galen said. “They take, and take and take, until we have nothing left to give.”

He put an arm on Bodhi’s shoulder, tentatively, as if he was unsure if it was welcome or not. Bodhi leaned into his touch. And, because they were alone in Galen’s quarters, because Galen didn’t care what he said, because Galen understood, Bodhi said,

“Fuck the Empire.”

Galen squeezed him closer.

Bodhi knew he needed to be perfect, because any mistake would have him called into the Commander’s office, and that was not a safe place to be for Bodhi. He needed to avoid being alone with that man if at all possible. But perfect was too much to demand. Nobody could live up to that. Especially when the Commander could make up excuses to have him called in, and Bodhi couldn’t say anything about it. It turned out that wasn’t necessary, though. The galaxy offered him the perfect opportunity, and of course the Commander took it.

Bodhi had come back to base with the ship burned and shot up after a fight with the rebels. He’d managed to save the kyber, brought it back for the experiments, which should be what mattered, but it wasn’t enough, clearly.

“This doesn’t look good, Ensign,” the Commander told Bodhi. “You’ve caused great damage to the Empire’s property, and been careless. Those ships are worth millions of credit, and you’ve completely ruined one. It doesn’t look good at all, Rook. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Bodhi stood at attention in front of his desk and stared at a spot on the wall.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“You’re sorry,” the Commander repeated. “Is that what you have to say? That you’re sorry? Do you think that’s good enough?”

“No, Sir.”

“You need to make up for it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Please let him be demoted. Please let him be put on punishment duty for the rest of his service. Please don’t let this be what he thought it was.

“Get on your knees.”

So here it came. Humiliation flooded his veins, but there was nothing for him to do but obey. Not if he wanted to keep his job.

“Such a pretty thing like you, you must have had plenty of experience. You must know what to do next.”

Bodhi did know what the Commander wanted. But he hadn’t been given an order, and he wasn’t sure if there was a question, so he just said,

“Sir,” and kept his eyes away from the bulge of the Commander’s uniform around his eye level. The Commander opened his fly, and took out his cock, holding it in front of Bodhi’s face.

“There’s one way this can all disappear. You’d like it to disappear, wouldn’t you, Ensign Rook?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then you know what to do. I won’t ask again.”

Bodhi opened his mouth, and the Commander shoved his cock in, pushing right to the back of Bodhi’s throat. He wasn’t expecting it, and his throat constricted around the length. The Commander held his cock there for a few seconds while Bodhi gagged and tried to get air into his lungs. Then he started to push in and out, fucking Bodhi’s mouth roughly. Each time the cock hit the back of his throat, Bodhi gagged and gasped, but the Commander didn’t seem to care. He was moaning and gasping above Bodhi’s head, and leaned back to support himself on the desk, all the while keeping up the brutal pace of his fucking. Bodhi closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was Galen in his place, but Galen wouldn’t do it like this. Galen would be kind and considerate, and not fist Bodhi’s hair, tugging him at the punishing pace he wanted Bodhi to go. Galen wouldn’t make Bodhi gag over and over.

The Commander stopped, and pulled himself out of Bodhi’s mouth, grasped his cock in one hand, gave a few short tugs on it, and came all over Bodhi’s face. Bodhi screwed his eyes shut tightly as the wet globules fell on his brow, his cheeks, his nose, finally opening them again when it seemed the Commander was finally done. His cock was shrinking rapidly down and hanging flaccid outside the suit. Bodhi stayed on his knees, come still on his face, waiting to be dismissed. He felt empty and hollow inside, but at the same time, it hadn’t been as bad as he’d feared. If this was what the Commander wanted, he could give it to him. He could survive this, even if it happened again. He had to.

“Do you think that’s enough, Ensign?” the Commander demanded. “Do you think you’ve made up for the loss of a spaceship with millions of credits? Do you think you’ve paid off your debt to the Empire and atoned for your mistake?”

It was clear there was a correct answer, and it wasn’t the one Bodhi wanted it to be.

“No, Sir,” he said from his knees.

“That’s right. Clear the desk.”

“Sir?” Bodhi asked.

“Take the things on the desk, and put them somewhere else,” the Commander repeated, as if he were dim.

“Where, Sir?”

The Commander sighed, and casually backhanded Bodhi across the face, leaving it stinging.

“Wherever you find space, Ensign. Now get to it. I really don’t like it when subordinates don’t follow my orders.”

Bodhi stood up, and was relieved to find his legs supported him. He took the papers from the desk and put them on the armchair in the corner, hoping that would be good enough for the Commander. When he turned back around, the Commander had removed his shirt, and was in the process of taking off his pants. Bodhi swallowed.

He didn’t know what to do, lacking orders, so he stood helplessly by the empty desk and clasped his hands behind his back. The Commander was now completely naked, and made his way over to Bodhi, crowding into Bodhi’s space. The Commander slowly and gently unbuttoned Bodhi’s flight suit, brushing it off his shoulder and down to his waist, and Bodhi stood there and let it happen. The fingers brushed over his chest and stomach, and even though the touch was light, he could feel it afterwards as if it had burned the skin. Down the flight suit rolled, down his legs, and he took one step, then another, and then he was standing in his underwear. The Commander gently rolled those off him, too.

“You’re not enjoying this at all, are you?” the Commander asked, staring at Bodhi’s flaccid cock. His own had successively hardened, so it was almost up at his stomach. He reached a hand down and stroked Bodhi’s cock gently. It twitched a bit, but made no other reaction. His hands came round to cup Bodhi’s balls and fondle them. When that failed to get a response, he tugged a bit harder.

Bodhi was unsure what answer to give. What would make the Commander the least angry with him?

“This will be easier for you if you relax,” The Commander said without waiting for Bodhi’s reply. Bodhi tried to do as he was told, but he couldn’t. The fear kept him tense and alert. He closed his eyes again tried to imagine it was Galen there, and as long as the Commander kept silent, he could mostly manage it. His cock twitched again and rose about half an inch.

“Well done, my pretty,” the Commander mumbled, and the image disappeared. Bodhi’s cock fell limply down again.

“How disappointing,” the Commander said. “You’re determined to be difficult, aren’t you?”

“I’m trying, Sir,” Bodhi pleaded. He was rewarded with another backhand across the face.

“Try harder,” he ordered.

“Yes, Sir.”

Because that was what you said when you were given an order, no matter how impossible to obey.

“I will have what’s my due,” the Commander said. “But this can be easy or hard for you. Try to make it easy.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He gently stoked over Bodhi’s face where the come tracks were drying onto Bodhi’s skin, and scraped one mostly-wet patch of his forehead onto his fingers. He held his wet fingers out near Bodhi’s face, and Bodhi obediently opened his mouth and sucked the come off the fingers. It tasted sharp.

The Commander pulled Bodhi up roughly and manhandled him round so he was bent over the desk that he himself had just emptied. He’d known as he was doing it what it had been for, but he’d been trying not to think of it. Now the thought was unavoidable. Wet fingers intruded in his hole, working him open. They hurt, and tore, but he was grateful for it. It would make what was to come easier.

He grasped the edge on the desk, and willed himself somewhere else, to go away inside his head. If he could decouple himself from his body, then it wouldn’t be him it happened to. It wouldn’t be he who was raped, just his flesh.

The fingers withdrew, and for a moment there was a reprieve, while the Commander was fondling himself, lubing himself up for what was to come, and Bodhi could breathe and try his best to relax, to make this momentary respite last, before the fingers were replaced by the edge of a cock.

“Relax, pretty thing,” the Commander said, and Bodhi tried to force his muscles to unclench. It felt like he was being torn open, as the slick, cold cock slowly worked its way deep inside his body. He gave an involuntary whimper at the pain, and then a rough hand yanked his head back.

“Be quiet,” the Commander ordered him. Bodhi clenched his teeth so he wouldn’t cry out. The cock withdrew, and pushed in again. And again. And again. Over and over, scraping along his hole, scraping him up from the inside. His eyes were watering, and the tears mingled with the come on his face, but he made no sound, aside from trying to keep his breathing regular. The Commander moaned and groaned in pleasure above him. The Commander’s hand came round to grab Bodhi’s cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. There was nothing pleasurable involved in it – he was too rough, too jerky, and the cock inside him managed to brush up against his prostate but never hit it so he couldn’t lean into the pleasurable sensations of that – it was all pain. He was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, his fists clenched on the edge of the table, and yet, he made no sound.

The Commander’s thrusts sped up even more as he ferociously and relentlessly fucked Bodhi, jerking further and deeper in, until eventually, Bodhi could feel his hole fill up with warm liquid, and the Commander slowed his pace and eventually sopped. He pulled out, and the come dripped on the floor from the tip of his cock and ran along the back of Bodhi’s legs.

Bodhi stayed where he was, his fingers still clinging to the edge of the desk. He could hear the Commander move around, but he hadn’t been given permission to move, and he didn’t want to risk making it worse. It seemed like it was over, but he’d been mistaken before when he thought that. There was the sound of water, and then a damp cloth landed on Bodhi’s back, making him jerk up.

“Clean up,” the Commander ordered, and Bodhi did the best he could, first on himself, and then on the floor where the Commander’s come had spilled. His hands shook, and he was glad he could wipe the floor on his knees – he wasn’t sure he could stand. The Commander was back in his uniform now, looking slightly disheveled, but otherwise like normal. As if he hadn’t just forced himself on Bodhi so brutally.

He looked satisfied and satiated as he sat down at his desk. Still naked, Bodhi brought the papers back to his desk.

“Get dressed, and get back to your duties,” the Commander said. “And see me tomorrow. I believe we have more to talk about, regarding that spaceship. Several million credits isn’t something you can work off just in one go, is it, Ensign Rook?”

Bodhi swallowed.

“No, Sir,” he said.

“Perhaps this will teach you to be more careful with the Empire’s property.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He managed to hold it together until he reached Galen’s room. Every step hurt, and he didn’t know what he must look like. Galen had a shower with water, not just a sonic that the pilots shared. He needed to wash the filth off him. Needed to get clean. He didn’t know how long he stood there, letting the water run over him. Galen joined him after some time.

“Force, Bodhi, I’m sorry,” he said. And Bodhi. Broke.

Galen held him as the sobs wracked his body. He tried to tell Galen what had happened, but the words came out tripping over themselves, no order, completely incoherent.

He thought he managed to get out that the Commander was going to do it again tomorrow, and possibly the day after, and the day after that, because who knew how long it would take before he was satisfied that Bodhi had paid off his debt, and he would probably just invent more excuses after that, and it would never stop, would it?

Galen cleared his throat.

“There may be a way to get you out of here,” he said. “But it’s very dangerous. It would mean defecting. I have a way for you to defect.”

Defecting. Bodhi thought of his mother, the salary he sent to his family. He thought of Stormtroopers knocking on their door, searching his childhood home for him. He thought of the shame they would face any time they went out into the streets.

He thought of the Commander’s hands on him. On being bent over the desk and raped, violently. Of the Commander ordering him back tomorrow.

“The Empire can’t be allowed to continue what they’re doing here,” Galen said, and Bodhi got the impression he was speaking both of what had happened to Bodhi, and of something more, something bigger. He trusted Galen implicitly. Galen wouldn’t lead him wrong.

“What do I need to do?” he asked.

“The next time you go to Jedha, I need you to find Saw Gererra. I need a pilot to get a message to him, and him alone. You’re the only one I trust to do this, Bodhi,” Galen said, somber and serious. “You’re the pilot."


End file.
